Stalking my Partner
by lightmylumiere
Summary: CC wasn't always in love with Maxwell... until a dream started an obsession...
1. Chapter 1

*So here's my theory. CC may be a Maxwell-stalking creeper by the time the show starts, but what happened before the show started? Yes, it's been 18 years since the show started. Yes, it's so random for me to think of this now. But the worst part is, this started with a real-life story. :(

It's a dream sequence, sorta. This was a type of nightmare I had about a past partner of mine. Not a _partner _kind of partner, a drama partner. So yeah, this is going to be so special.

Reviews are fabulous!*

Like Me

CC sat on the couch while Niles dusted off the desk. It had been well over 4 years since her past friend Sarah Sheffield's death. Maxwell was depressed, everyone was. And it was her job as his friend, his consultant, to help him through it.

He came in with a bottle of water in his fist. _Yeah, uh hum. Water, that's it. _Mr. Sheffield wasn't much of a drinker until recently. Sarah made his life a miracle. And now, raising the three children that were so much like his late wife. Sure, CC didn't know or care what their names were. But she knew that they would have a better life if every person who stayed in the house supported them, whether they knew their names or not.

Maxwell sat at his desk. "Miss Babcock…"

She skidded to his desk and sat down. "Yes, Maxwell?"

"CC, do you like it here?"

She smiled, not as coyly as he obviously saw through his intoxicated eyes. "Yes, I do."

"With me?"

"Of course, you and I, we're a great team, Max."

"I don't exactly mean it like that."

CC looked at Niles, who scooted out of the door. "Maxwell, we're business partners. That's all we're ever going to be."

"Are you sure, CC?"

"What are you asking me, Maxwell?"

He smiled. As he breathed in and out, she smelled the strong scent of gin in his mouth. He swished around a little more _water._ "You, me, dinner?"

"No. This isn't how it's going to work."

"What?"

"Maxwell, I'm not going on a date with a business partner who is so drunk that he won't remember what he's saying by tonight. You're my friend, my employer, my partner. Don't expect much more from me. In hindsight—" She looked at Maxwell, who looked into her crystal eyes and through her soul. "This is something I will never regret. Besides, it would be weird. You have kids."

"Yes, the kids. You're like they're mother."

"No, I'm not. I never will be." She smiled, very anxiously grabbing her coat. "Maxwell, you could spend more time trying to find a nanny and less time drinking yourself out of money and life. Good evening, Mr. Sheffield."

And with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I Like You

_It was a cold and dark evening. CC was wearing a skimpy nightgown, white and flawless in all of its wear. Her bed sheets were white and cold against her long legs, goosebumps crawling up her._

_Maxwell slid under the covers, CC barely noticing as he did. She saw as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it to the floor. "CC, I've wanted you more than anything else in the world."_

_CC giggled coyly feeling his hot skin press against her. It was like a chemical reaction, the life in them lead to each other, each other leading to something so much more. "Can the kids hear us?"_

"_No, they fell asleep downstairs."_

"_And?"_

"_Coast is clear." She ran her lips across his chest. He smelled like her Chapstick everywhere she came near him. Life for them was so great, so empowering once the kids fell asleep._

_He felt her next to him, his entire grogginess being whisked away by a blue-eyed blonde. Was he always this awake around her? The chill of his voice on her now bare back was so energizing to her. Was energy the only emotion that either of them felt?_

_She pulled the covers up back over their necks. "We can't be too obvious, not with Niles around. He's such a snoop."_

"_Why are you talking about him when you're here with me?"_

_Maxwell had a point. She felt him, pulling her closer. Dragging her to him, the pull of each other being their only guiding voice. "Mr. Sheffield…" Her voice sounded distant._

"_CC, you're here. Here with me. Call me—"_

"_Oh, Max!"_

_The room got darker as the covers ran all the way back over their heads._

CC woke up on the couch of her boss' mansion. There was a chill running down her spine. _Something like that could not have been a dream. He wanted me! Why do I suddenly want him back? Not back, no. Why do I want to be more than his friend? That was not a dream, not at all. It was a calling, a calling for my destiny._


	3. Chapter 3

Wake Me Up

"Maxwell, Maxwell darling, wait for me!" CC ran down the stairs, following her anxious partner. He was greeted by Niles very abruptly, but she followed him as he fetched his own coffee and ran back upstairs.

"Yes, Miss Babcock, what?"

"Max, Maxwell, I wanted to know if you were still free for dinner tonight?" CC was being a total schmoozer, which was why he liked her in the first place.

"CC, I invited you out for last night."

_He was drunk, it's manipulation. I can manage this task. _"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I remember quite well." He smiled, as he usually did. It wasn't until today though that she realized the intensity of the pearly finish of straight teeth.

"Well, let's start on a clean slate."

"No can do, CC." He pressed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I am going to try and find a new nanny by next week's big social."

"That's understandable."

"What's with the sudden interest, anyways? You told me yourself you wanted us as nothing more than business partners."

"But that was yesterday."

"What happened, then?"

She huffed. _I woke up this morning on your couch drenched in sweat after being in your bed all night. _No, that was to be left unsaid.

Work went on as usual, and she kissed destiny goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

*I feel so guilty if you read this and expected more to be loaded soon with nothing added! Man I've been a jerk to my readers.

Review when you read, it's common courtesy.*

Before you go

_It was raining, but they didn't care. It could be four a.m. for all they know, and as a matter of fact it was. But his lips were still on her's, and she pretended that this was totally ordinary. Having hobos stare at you while you kiss your boss goodbye in the Walmart parking lot._

_There was a pen behind her ear, and he took it away as though a souvenir. Her blonde hair looked so much darker at night, and her dress looked so much slimmer when all the lights were out. All he could literally see was darkness, so he had to feel around to locate her._

_Not that either of them minded._

"Miss Babcock?" Niles asked, trying to wake the woman from her fantasies. "Miss Babcock?"

A woman sat beside her, with bushy brown hair and a leopard print miniskirt.

_The rain stopped as she hopped into the backseat of the car. He followed her in, his lips never leaving his skin. Suddenly they did, and CC found her lover kissing another woman's leg. "Oh, Mr. Sheffield!" the nasal voice shrieked. This was her fantasy, so who was the woman?_

"_Who are you? Maxwell, who is that?"_

"_I'm the nanny." She heard the voice again._

CC walked down to the parlor for dinner, seeing the same awkward woman from her dream at the table in a bathrobe. "Maxwell, who is that?"

"I'm Fran Fine, and I'm the nanny!" 


End file.
